


Home Sweet Home

by CrestOfLight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrestOfLight/pseuds/CrestOfLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tessa's boyfriend Liam is due back tomorrow and she can't wait to go to sleep so it will arrive just a bit faster. However that all changes when she hears a noise coming from downstairs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

I walked out of the bathroom still brushing my teeth to check the calendar one last time. Sure enough when I had located the current date the one right next to it was highlighted in bright blue Sharpie. Tomorrow was the 27th and that meant that tonight was the last night I would sleep alone for the next couple of weeks.

For weeks now he’d been on tour, playing to thousands of fans in dozens of countries while I had remained behind. He would’ve flown me out to see him whenever I asked but it was the middle of the school year and as a teacher I couldn’t just up and leave my students. Instead I had to make due with phone calls and texts and Skype dates when we got the rare chance.

Smiling to myself at the thought of my boyfriend I headed back to the bathroom to finish up my nighttime routine, changing into my favorite oversized t-shirt to sleep in. As I climbed into our too large bed I sighed. His pillow was a million miles away, pushed to the furthest corner of the bed so I couldn’t mistake it for him in the middle of the night. Not that it was easy to do that anymore, his scent having long since faded away. Sighing to myself I clicked off my light.

A moment later my phone went off. Reaching out through the darkness towards the light of the screen I grabbed it, finding a text waiting. Opening it I smiled as I saw the words.

_Just thought I’d text you and say goodnight._

Grinning I typed back.

_You have good timing. I was just crawling into bed. Can’t wait until tomorrow so I don’t have to sleep alone anymore._

My phone went off almost immediately.

_Don’t worry baby it’s sooner than you think. Now get some sleep. I love you._

I sent back an ‘I love you’ before putting my phone aside and curling up under the blankets to hopefully quickly fall asleep.

After what felt like forever I finally fell asleep. I don’t know how long I was asleep but after what felt like only a few moments I was startled awake by a crash. There was someone in the house! Someone had broken in! Instantly my heart started pounding as every scenario raced through my mind.

I reached quickly for my phone. I probably should have called the police or someone he was the first person I thought of, my fingers instinctively tapping out his number on the screen before I knew they were doing it. Holding the phone to my ear I waited as it rang seemingly endlessly before finally switching to voicemail.

“Damn it!” I gasped and tried again but got his voicemail again.

My finger hovered over the send button when I heard the creak of the stairs. My phone fell out of my hand and I shoved my hand against my mouth to stifle a squeak. Someone was coming up the stairs. Suddenly something came to mind and I dropped to my knees feeling around under the bed.

After a few moments my hand found something long and thin. It was a souvenir from a baseball game I’d gone to when I was back home in the states with my younger brother. It had been bat night and the first 200 people had gotten a free bat and I’d had all the players sign it for fun.

Gripping it tightly I pulled it out from under the bed and quickly moved to hide behind the huge dresser that sat next to the door. When whoever it was that had broken into the house came into my room I would smack them with the bat and try to run. Maybe it wasn’t the brightest solution but it was one that I hoped would work.

My hands shook as I gripped the bat, my heart was pounding against my chest and I was covered in a cold sweat. By the time I heard the footsteps reach the door of the bedroom I was nearly ready to puke. However as soon as the door opened I jumped, swinging the bat out at the dark figure in the door.

“OW!” The figure yelled as I brought the bat down.

However they didn’t fall and were still blocking the door so I brought the bat up again however this time they caught it in their hand and jerked it from my grasp and pulling me towards them. Instinctively I brought my knee up and kneed whoever it was straight in the balls before punching them square in the jaw. This time they finally crumpled.

“Jesus Christ Tess! What the fuck was that for?” the figure yelled and I froze.

I knew that voice.

Reaching over to the wall I flipped the switch, “LIAM?!”

“Yes Liam! Who the hell else did you think it was?” he replied, his voice strained as he held his groin.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” I gasped dropping to my knees beside him.

“Did you become a Power Ranger or something when I was gone? Where the hell did you learn to punch like that?” he asked looking up at me.

I sighed, “I’m sorry! I didn’t know it was you! What are you doing here?”

“I live here the last time I checked or is this some elaborate way of telling me you want to break up?” he asked.

“What I mean is what are you doing here now? It’s…2AM! You’re not supposed to be here until tomorrow.” I replied.

Liam sighed and with a grimace sat up against the door frame, “We got moved up to an earlier flight. Our other flight time got leaked and management arranged for us to leave sooner so we wouldn’t run into a mob. I thought it would be a nice surprise. I guess I was wrong.”

I frowned, “I’m sorry babe. I just heard the crash and then I called you and you didn’t answer your phone and I freaked out. I mean how was I supposed to know it was you?”

“I must have forgotten to turn it back on when we left. I just wanted to get home and surprise you. I thought that text earlier might have been enough to give you hint but your bat and right hook say different.” He smirked.

I sighed and shook my head, “I’m so sorry baby.”

“It’s alright. I’m home now and I know that my girl can take care of herself when I’m not around. Now come here and give me a proper welcome.” He said and grabbed my wrist and pulled me close.

As he pulled me close I lost my balance, my hand landing on his shoulder and making him wince.

I frowned, “Does that hurt?”

He laughed, “You hit me with a bat Tessa. Of course it’s going to hurt.”

I smiled at him, “Well let me kiss it and make it better.”

With that I leaned forward and moved the strap of his tank top aside and pressed my lips to his shoulder.

“Better?” I asked.

“My jaw still hurts a bit from where you socked me.” He sighed.

I smiled and leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his jaw, “What about now?”

A smirk crossed his face, “You know….that’s not the only place you hit me.”

I laughed, “That hurts too huh?”

Liam nodded, “More than you know.”

I smiled and stood up, “Well how about we head to bed and I’ll see what I can do to make you feel better.”

Standing up I reached out, lacing my fingers with his as he stood up. We made our way over to the bed where he sat down on the edge. I pressed a quick kiss to his lips before sinking to my knees in front of him. Not taking my eyes off of his I began to work the button and zip of his jeans.

When his trousers were undone he lifted his hips up so I could pull them down, bringing his pants with them. Taking him in my hand I gave a few tentative tugs to bring him to full hardness before leaning forward. I pressed soft kisses up his length, watching as his cocoa colored eyes glazed over.

“Feel better?” I asked.

“Mmm…getting there.” Liam replied, his voice a little strained.

I smiled and brought my mouth back to the top pressing a light kiss to the head as well before taking it between my lips. Slowly I started bobbing my head, taking a little more down each time. Liam brought a hand up and gripped my hair.

“Jesus Tess.” He panted, fingers wrapping themselves more in my locks.

I move my mouth over him faster, using my hand to work the section of his shaft that I couldn’t take in. Above me I could hear Liam’s panting. Mumbled curses fell from his lips along with little encouragements to keep doing what I was doing.

Suddenly his hand moved from my hair and moved to my shoulder, pushing me back. Sitting back I looked at him questioningly to which he replied with a smile.

“It’s been a while Love, not going to last if you keep going like you were. Don’t want this to end too early.” He said and with that grabbed my hand, pulling me up and towards him.

My legs ended up on either side of his, straddling his waist. One hand found the small of my back, pulling me closer so our chests were pressed together while the other took my chin between his thumb and first finger. He tilted my face down so our foreheads were touching, his eyes looking into mine.

“You don’t know how much I missed you.” He whispered.

“Probably as much as I missed you but now you’re here. Now kiss me.” I replied and without hesitation he pushed his lips against mine.

The kiss was soft but heated at the same time. The hand that wasn’t pressed against my back slipped under the hem of my shirt. I couldn’t help but squirm a little as his fingers played over my ticklish sides. However the tickling was soon forgotten as he gripped my breast.

I leaned more into his touch, rolling my hips against his erection. Liam moaned into the kiss for a moment before beginning to trail kisses over my neck, teeth nipping over the skin.

“Liam...I have work tomorrow…no marks.” I gasped reluctantly.

I really didn’t want him to stop but I knew I had to face a group of teenagers the next day. The last thing I wanted was a hickey on my neck for them to stare and point at and question me about.

“Tomorrow is Friday, call in sick. Besides if I have my way you’re not leaving this bed for the next few days.” Liam replied and before I could even consider saying something back to him he was flipping us over.

“Really now?” I giggled looking up at him.

“Mhmm. We’ve got a lot of time to make up for.” He smirked.

“Well then we should probably get to it.” I replied and pulled him down to kiss me.

Liam’s hands found the bottom of my t-shirt and began to push it up until he was able to toss it aside. Sitting back a bit he looked at me, his eyes raking over my form. Suddenly I felt self-conscious. It had been months since he’d seen me. What if my body had changed? What if he wasn’t attracted to me because of it?

Biting my lip I brought my arms up, covering my body. I cast a quick glance at Liam who was no frowning.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“I just…it’s been a while and you were looking at me and I thought-“

“I was staring because I’ve dreamt about your body for weeks now, seeing you like this is like seeing something from my dreams. You’re absolutely gorgeous.” He smiled and brought his lips down to my neck.

He began to nip at the skin again, his hand roaming my body. It moved down, grasping at and grazing my breasts before continuing down and slipping between my legs. I gasped as his fingers teased my slit before finding my clit with his thumb and slipping his fingers inside, rubbing against that spot inside me effortlessly.

Jolts of pleasure shot up my spine as he crooked his fingers inside me, a moan rising from the back of my throat. I felt him smile against the skin of my neck, as he continued to move his fingers. He always seemed to know just what to do to get me worked up, how fast to go and how much pressure to use.

It was only a matter of time before I could feel myself drawing close. My breath came in quick bursts and my hips rocked against Liam’s fingers in an attempt to bring myself to my peak quicker. However that thought was cut short when suddenly Liam’s fingers slipped from inside of me.

“Liam!” I whined and he chuckled.

“Just relax baby girl. I’ve got you.” He replied and moved his body more between my legs, his length prodding my center.

“Ready?” he asked.

I nodded and without hesitating he slipped himself inside. The stretch was slightly painful thanks to Liam’s considerable size and the fact it had been several months since we’d been intimate however it didn’t take long before Liam and I’s hips were rocking together. It was as if we hadn’t been apart at all.

The world seemed to melt away around me as I felt our bodies move together. I hadn’t realized just how much I had missed all of this. Missed him. It was almost too much.

By the time I hit my peak tears were pricking the corners of my eyes. Liam continued his slow and careful thrusts, coaxing me through my orgasm. A few thrusts later he finally reached his own end, his hips stuttering against mine before he collapsed on the bed next to me.

“Are you crying?” Liam asked as he pulled me to his chest, his thumb swiping the tears from my cheeks.

I nodded and buried my face in his chest as he brought a hand up to rub my back, “Did I do something wrong?”

I shook my head, “No. You did everything right. I missed you. I love you so much.” I replied.

“I love you too baby.” He replied and pressed his lips against mine in a long slow kiss.

A few moments later we broke apart and Liam pulled the covers up over us, his arms encircling my body. Soon his breathing began to even out and I knew he was asleep. I smiled to myself and cuddled closer if that was possible. As I fell asleep in his arms I felt safe and warm and this was just where I wanted to be.


End file.
